warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Swiftpaw (TPB)
Swiftpaw is a black-and-white tom with amber eyes. History In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :In ''Secrets of the Clans, Brightheart describes Swiftpaw's death. It says that he was killed when she and Swiftpaw were trying to prove themselves so they could become warriors. They were trying to find out what was stealing ThunderClan's prey at Snakerocks. The two apprentices sneaked out of camp, and went to Snakerocks. Brightpaw tried to stop Swiftpaw, scenting danger, but he didn't listen, and got them into a fight with a dog four times their size. Six more dogs emerged, and Swiftpaw died fighting, while Brightpaw lost an eye and an ear. Brightpaw said she will always remember him fighting like LionClan despite the fact they were outnumbered. He is also briefly mentioned in the elders section of the book when Goldenflower talks about Rosetail protecting her in the nursery when she was still nursing him. In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :Swiftkit is first seen in Fire and Ice as a young kit. Swiftkit was apprenticed to Longtail, and was renamed Swiftpaw. Longtail treated Swiftpaw much better than he treated Fireheart when he first joined the Clan. Swiftpaw was a very small and nervous young apprentice. He jeers along with Longtail when Cloudkit is brought to ThunderClan. Forest of Secrets :In Forest of Secrets, during a Gathering, Swiftpaw told some ShadowClan apprentices that ThunderClan was sheltering Brokentail. The apprentices had told the rest of ShadowClan, causing a war among WindClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan. It says Fireheart notices Swiftpaw looking rather guilty, but he shakes it off, as he is rather desperate to see Ravenpaw. Rising Storm :Swiftpaw remained an apprentice, and did not appear often during the book. A Dangerous Path :Swiftpaw became braver and more daring, and he seemed to have inherited his mentor's sarcasm. He is seen going on patrol with Bluestar, Fireheart, Cloudpaw, and his mentor, Longtail. They found a RiverClan patrol at Sunningrocks, and Fireheart ordered him to go back to camp and bring reinforcements. After the battle, Longtail blamed Fireheart for his apprentice not being made into a warrior, for he was sent back to camp instead of fighting. He was ready to become a warrior, but Bluestar was thoroughly convinced by this point that everyone in her Clan was a traitor, especially Tigerstar's old allies, and refused to let Swiftpaw become a warrior. :This frustrated him and compelled him to prove himself. Swiftpaw convinced Brightpaw that if they did something really brave, Bluestar would have to make them both warriors. He went with her to Snakerocks, where they were sure that they could drive off whatever was eating the prey there. They were met by a pack of vicious dogs. Brightpaw was trampled down while Swiftpaw fought back and tried to escape up a tree. Brightpaw clung to one of the dogs as it joined its pack mates in dragging Swiftpaw out of the tree. The young apprentice was pulled to the ground, where he was brutally slaughtered by the dog pack. The Darkest Hour :Swiftpaw appeared briefly in this book, looking more like a warrior, during Firestar's leadership ceremony. Firestar apologizes to Swiftpaw for not making him into a warrior but Swiftpaw isn't angry. He gave Firestar his sixth life, with the gift of mentoring. Character Pixels Image:Swiftpaw(Ki)4.png|Kit Image:Swiftpaw.png|Apprentice Family Members '''Mother': :Willowpelt Deceased, suspected StarClan member Father Patchpelt Deceased, suspected StarClan member Brother: :Graystripe Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Nepthews :Bumblepaw Living ( As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nieces ' Blossompaw Living ( As of the Fourth Apprentice)' : Tree References Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Kit